This invention relates to a double hung window wherein the upper pane has a keeper for being secured to the lower pane, with the latch also providing a surface to assist in downward movement of the upper pane.
Double hung windows typically include an upper pane and a lower pane, with the two being movable vertically relative to each other. Typically, the upper pane is positioned outwardly of the window opening relative to the inner pane, such that the two may pass during this vertical movement. A pivoting latch is typically positioned on an upper surface of a frame of the lower pane. The latch pivots to lock underneath a keeper on a forward frame portion of the upper pane. When in the latched position, the two panes cannot be moved relative to each other. When the latch is pivoted to a release position, the upper and lower panes can move vertically relative to each other.
In some double hung windows, it is desirable and possible to move the upper pane vertically downwardly, and along side the lower pane. In the past, some surface on the upper pane has necessarily been used to apply a downward force. Users may have utilized a portion of the frame of the upper pane, or perhaps some additional surface may have been added to the upper pane. However, the portion of the upper pane including the “keeper” has typically had a shape that does not provide any such surface.